goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Wishes (a Disney/Taylor Jolicouer film)
Wishes is a 2015 animated fIlm animated action adventure fantasy comedy film based on Walter Disney Universe Resort. Cast Starters * Salli as Taylor Jolicouer * Eric as Herself (Taylor's Boyfriend) and LouieLouie95 * Speakonia Male #1 as Radar Overseer Scotty * Speakonia Female #1 as Beulah Grant * Joey as Nathandesignerboy7 * Steven as Shawn Brunner * David as Davidcomedian1991 Mickey Mouse * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Pluto/Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck Alice in Wonderland * Alice * White Rabbit * Doorknob * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Cheshire Cat Pinocchio * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket Pocahontas * Pocahontas * Flitz * Meeko * John Smith Cinderella * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Fairy Godmother * Jaq * Gus * Perla * Suzy Beauty and the Beast * Belle * the Beast (Prince form) * Laumiere (Human form) * Cosgworth (Human form) * Mrs. Potts (Human form) * Chip Teacup (Human form) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Snow White * The Prince * Doc * Grumpy * Happy * Sleepy * Bashful * Sneezy * Dopey The Little Mermaid * Ariel * Eric * Frank Welker as Max the Sheepdog * Sebastian * Flounder The Lion King * Matthew Broadrick as Simba * Nala * Rafiki * Zazu * Nathan Lane as Timon * Pumbaa Toy Story * Tom Hanks as Woody * Bullseye * Bo Peep * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenburg as Hamm * Green Army Men The Hunchback of Norte Dame * Quasimodo * Esmerald * Captain Phoebus * Clopin Trouillefou Aladdin * Scott Wiegner as Aladdin * Jasmine * Sultan * Frank Welker as Rashu * Dan Castellaneta as Genie * Frank Welker as Abu * Magic Carpet Hercules * Hercules * Megera * Danny DeVito as Philocetes * Zues Sleeping Beauty * Princess Aurora * Prince Phillip * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather The Stone in the Stone * Arthur * Jeff Bennet as Merlin * Archimedes Peter Pan * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell Mary Poppins * Mary Poppins Winnie the Pooh * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Piglet * Eeyore * Rabbit * Owl * Christopher Robin Pirates of the Carribean * Johnny Deep as Jack Sparrow * Elizabeth Swann Frozen * Anna * Kristin Bell as Elsa * Kristoff * Sven * Josh Gad as Olaf Finding Nemo * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Nemo * Ellen as Dory * Nigel * Bruce * Crush Soarin * Captain Villains * Pink Elephants on Parade * The Queen of Hearts * Monstro * Governor John Ratcliffe * Evil Queen/Hag * Pat Carrol as Ursula * Lady Tremaine * Scar * Emperor Zurg * Lotso * Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Prospector * Sid * Gaston * Ty Burral as Frollo * Johnothan Freeman as Jafar/Giant Cobra/Evil Genie * James Woods as Hades * Maleficent * Captain Hook * The Woozles * Davy Jones * Barbosa * Prince Hans Songs * Hi Ho * Once Upon a Dream * Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo * You Could Fly * When You Wish Apon a Star * Be Our Guest * Go The Distance/Oh Mighty Zeus/Go The Distance Reprise * Friend Like Me * The Star Is Born * Under the Sea * One Last Hope * Zero to Hero * Prince Ali * A Whole New World * Circle of Life * Hakuna Matata * Jafar's Hour/Prince Ali Reprise * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * A Night on Bald Mountain Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Taylor JoliCouer's Series